Such a leak securing device is designed to secure (make safe) equipment containing a pressurized fluid.
Equipment containing a pressurized fluid is also known as “pressure equipment”.
The term “pressure equipment” covers a piece of equipment or collection of pieces of equipment intended for producing, manufacturing, storing or using compressed, liquefied or dissolved vapors or gases at pressures higher than atmospheric pressure.
By way of example of pressure equipment, mention may be made of the following equipment: a turbine, a pump, a diesel engine, an exchanger, a pipe, a valve, a column, a drum, a tank. The piping and safety accessories also form part of the pressure equipment.
This pressure equipment may present a significant risk in the event of failure, notably in the event of a leak. The danger stems notably from the quantity of energy stored in pneumatic form, and increases if the pressurized fluid itself is dangerous (flammable, toxic, explosive, etc.). If a component ruptures, a shockwave, intense thermal effects, or very high speed blasting of debris may occur.
It is therefore appropriate to secure such pressure equipment.